the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen
'Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen '''ist die 06. Folge der vierten Staffel und insgesamt die 51. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Charmaine DeGrat und Dean White führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung war den USA ist am 15.März 2017. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 07.Dezember 2017 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. [[Clarke Griffin|''Clarke Griffin]]'' und Roan müssen im feindlichen Gebiet zusammenarbeiten, um etwas unschätzbar Wichtiges für Abigail Griffin und ihr Team zu liefern.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin (Nur Credits) * Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake * Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Christopher Larkin als Monty Green * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha * Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane * Zach McGowan als Roan Nebendarsteller * Jessica Harmon als Niylah * Chai Hansen als Ilian * Nadia Hilker als Luna * Chris Shields als David Miller * Cole Vigue als Geoff Hardy Gäste * Michael Jonsson als Esop * Loyd Bateman als Anat * Jarett John als Seiku * Paul Grenier als Trikru Krieger * Ricardo Ortiz als Trikru Junge * Ray Thunderchild als Alter, verletzter Trikru Man * Ricky Whittle als Lincoln (Archiv Material, Rückblende) * Michael Beach als Charles Pike (Archiv Material, Rückblende) Soundtrack Zitate : Luna: "I give myself to the miracle of the sea." : Murphy: "Congratulations. You're the new Raven-sitter." : Murphy: "I creep on myself for the miracle of a horny mistake." : Luna: "Because of the color of my blood, I was raised to be a killer. The Flamekeepers harnessed my rage and taught me it was nobility. For years, I reveled in death and violence. I killed my own brother. So trust me when I tell you, if I found peace – you can." : Murphy: "I think peace is overrated. It's the fighters that survive." : Ilian: "I didn't know about Praimfaya. You can tell them that. I never meant to hurt anyone." : Octavia: "The sword doesn't care what you meant. It just cuts." : Octavia: "It's the end of the world, Kane. Darkness is all we have left." : Jaha: "From the ashes we will rise." : Clarke: "You're a good king, Roan." : Roan: "Yeah, a king who runs an errand while his people are at war in Polis." : Clarke: "This errand is the most important thing right now, and you know it." }} Galerie 4x06 Ilian Octavia.jpg 4x06 Monty Jaha 2.jpg 4x06 Monty Jaha Kane 2.jpg 4x06 Monty Jaha Kane.jpg 4x06 Monty Jaha.jpg 4x06 Niylah.jpg 4x06 Octavia Kane.jpg 4x06 Raven 2.jpg 4x06 Raven.jpg 4x06 Roan Clarke Bellamy.jpg 4x06 Roan Clarke.jpg Videos The 100 4x06 Extended Promo "We Will Rise" (HD) Season 4 Episode 6 Extended Promo The 100 4x06 Sneak Peek "We Will Rise" (HD) Season 4 Episode 6 Sneak Peek The 100 4x06 Sneak Peek 2 "We Will Rise" (HD) Season 4 Episode 6 Sneak Peek 2-0 The 100 4x06 Sneak Peek 3 "We Will Rise" (HD) Season 4 Episode 6 Sneak Peek 3 Trivia Tode in dieser Folge * Alter Trikru Man (verblutet, wurde im Kampf gegen Azgeda Kriegern verletzt) * 2 Skaikru Wachen und Seiku (Azgeda Krieger) (Getötet von Esop und Anat (Azgeda Verräter)) * Anat (Azgeda Verräter) (von Roan erstochen) * Esop (Azgeda Verräter) (von Bellamy erschossen) Referenzen en:We Will Rise Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Vier